Gakuen Box
by AkitaSagaraAlanya
Summary: AU, Naruto is a mute high school student, who lerns that friends can come from everywhere. Rated T to be safe.


Gakuen Box

'Hi' Naruto talking.

'_Weird'_ Naruto thinking.

"WTH" anybody else talking.

Prologue

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I've got sun colored hair and blue eyes. I go to a school called Gakuen Box, I know, weird name. The school's got 6 stories, two basements and, actually, you can sit on the roof. Our school's principal is Mr. Sannin. His full name is Jiraiya Sannin, and he is a (as he says) A Super Perv. Along with him (as principal) are his two adopted siblings. Actually, they're all adopted, hence the name Sannin; they are Orochimaru Sannin and Tsunade Sanin. The first one is in charge of biology and Tsunade is the school nurse. Pretty much our entire school is freaked out by Orochimaru – except this one guy, Kabuto, who seems to worship him. Jiraiya… he's just a guy who everybody avoids. In fact, he's even more unpopular than Orochimaru.

Well, actually, Tsunade is the most freakish with both meds and her strength. You know how a person can get super strength in pressed situations and lift a car? Well, I've seen her lift one when she was perfectly calm. I guess this is why our school is so weird.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm mute.

Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked up to my school. The big white letters on the school front reflected in my eyes. I was greeted by TenTen –a girl one year above me, she has hazelnut colored hair and eyes and she always has her hair in buns atop of her head - with a shove to my ribs, all I did was look angry at her. I'm mute, remember? I can't talk back no matter how much I would like to.

"Why don't you _speak _up for yourself!" came a velvet like voice from one of the benches.

All I did was sigh and start walking again.

"Hey, she asked you a question, dobe!" TenTen yelled after me.

I quietly turned, I raised my hands and spelled out:

'I'm mute, remember, TenTen?'

"Che, leave him Ten, he probably doesn't understand you", the other girl mocked – she goes to the same year as me but she's mean and her name is Hyuuga Hinata, not that that maters so much.

"Leave it" came a dead voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a fiery red head walking towards me…Gaara!

"A-and why…. why should we listen to you?" Hinata said, struggling to keep her own voice from cracking.

"'Cause you're a pathetic excuse for life, and if you don't I'll end your existence", Gaara said, his aqua colored eyes dead from emotion, Gaara usually looks like that, calmly. "Let's go, Naruto" he said and pulled me away.

'Thanks, Gaara' I spelled out, using my hands.

"I wanted to", Gaara replied.

'You really like threatening people, don't you?' I "said". Actually I spelled it using my hands, but I won't write that anymore, too troublesome, to quote Shikamaru, Shikamaru is a hyperactive genius, who has brown hair and brown eyes, he's nice. I was friends with him before he started dating Royal Sakura – a pink haired girl with green eyes, she's slightly cinder than Hinata and TenTen but not much.

To understand what I'm talking about, I guess that I have to explain the schools different stereotypes. I'll start from the bottom.

1. The Left Over corner: Me, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji. We didn't name the corner (yes, we call our stereotypes corners).

2. The Toy corner: I don't know the names of the members. Well two of them are named Choji and Kankuro. Apparently they are a couple and sometimes they hang out with us, they are okay.

3. The Pervert corner: Ino, Lee and Jiraiya Sannin. Creepy, I know, but he refuses to leave, so he is a part of it too.

4. The Emo corner: Uh…. two of their members were called Shino and Temari, I think.

5. The Royal corner: TenTen, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru. Actually Kiba and Shika were part of the Left Over corner, but a couple of months ago, for some strange reason, TenTen and Hinata started dating Kiba (yes, all three of them) and Sakura chose Shikamaru. Nobody really got what was going on. One day, the two of them were sitting in The Left Over corner, and the next day they were making out in The Royal Corner, weird.

"Hey, Helium, Cupcake1", came Sasuke's voice - Sasuke is my best friend, he is 15, just like the rest of us. He has black hair that stands up in the back and frames his face loosely, and also black eyes. He loves to read -. He, as usual, had a book in front of his face and sounded like he was bored. Today, the title on the cover said '1000 ways to fold your laundry'. I stared at it, Sasukes book very often had weird titles, but this was ridiculous.

'Hey Indium2", what the hell are you reading?' I asked.

"You're not blind, Cupcake" Sasuke answered without looking up. Just how did he figure out I was asking him that without looking at me?

"No, that would be me" came a voice from behind me, I turned and smiled.

"Hello Neji" Gaara said in a laidback voice.

"Good morning" he said- Neji is 15 years old and he's blind. But he really gets along well for having such a handicap. He has long black hair and white eyes, Neji and Gaara are best friends, Sasuke and I met them when we started Gakuen box.

"Hn, Strontium3" Sasuke said in acknowledgement.

'Neji!' I mouthed and then glomped him, so that he tumbled into the floor.

"Urgh, get up Cuppy, you're choking me!" Neji said while trying to get me to stand.

'Why, it's fun to knock you down, you don't get up unless you're told!' I said, now using the Morse code on the floor.

"Cuppy, please get up?" Neji said in a slightly begging tone. This wasn't so odd seeing as how I was squishing his lungs.

'Fine' I said pouting. I know Neji couldn't see me but still. I stood and found Neji's cane and handed it to him.

"Thank you" Neji sighed as he stood up.

"Good morning, students of Youth!" Gai, this class teacher, yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gai is probably even more weird than Jiraiya. He always wears a neon green spandex, with orange leg warmers, a horrible bowl cut and GIGANTIC eyebrows. He always shouted about the fire of youth. Admit it, our school IS weird. I mean, our school is color coded, our principals are a sicko snake dude, a crazed nurse and a pervert. If that's not weird, then what is?

"Morning Gai" the class chanted, well I only mimed it but that's obvious. I picked up a book saying Natural Seince 7-37, from inside my desk. And another boring day at school started.

1. Helium and Cupcake are mine and Gaara's nickname, I'm Cupcake or Cuppy.

2. That's – obviously – Sasukes nickname.

3. Guess, Guess? Neji's nickname!

Seven Hours Later

I sprinted down the stairs, trying to get my locker before everybody ended. The last class had been held by Iruka, a kind brown haired guy, one of the few _normal_ people in our school, he's our English teacher and today he hade let us go early (mostly 'cause nobody was paying attention). I smiled as I reached my locker, it was one of the pink ones. Most thought that I disliked my locker, but really I think my locker is funny, and besides since it's pink it's not so close to the wall.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" a voice said from my right, I turned and suddenly stood face to face with Itachi, behind him stood his friends Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi.

WTH! Why were they here, they don't go to Gakuen! I thought as I tried to find a way out.

I made a drawing of Gakuen Box. It's at the end.

Itachi and his friends aren't exactly the friendliest persons you can find, in fact the only reason as to why they aren't behind bars, is that Itachi's father is so powerful. They don't go to school, well they should go but they don't.

Itachi is Sasuke's older brother so they look alike, black hair and black eyes. Although his does not stand up in the back. But unlike Sasuke Itachi hasn't any control over his emotions. His friend Deidara has blond hair and one blue eye, he has bandage covering his left one. Sasori has red hair and brown eyes, he really likes puppets (he's creepy when armed with them). Zetsu has yellow eyes and green hair, he always wears make-up, so that half of his face is white and the other half black. Tobi has black hair and black eyes. He suffers from memory loss and can't really remember his past. Apparently he is some distant relative to Sasuke and Itachi. According to the records his name is Madara, but he keeps calling himself Tobi so everybody else does too.

"Going?" Itachi said and punched through the locker in front of me – one of the grey ones. Everytime they saw me they picked on me, just because I couldn't tell on them. Well I _could_ but no one cared, so I just… gave up really. I'm just 15 so I'm easy influenced, well that's what my guardian used to say. He told me that, then he gave me heroin and told me it was healthy. He's in jail now.

Now stop reminiscing, and pay _attention!_ I told myself. Turning my attention to Itachi who was still standing in front of me. I mouthed:

'What do you want?'

"Nothing, I'm bored" came the lame answer. Figurers.

"What are you doing here?" came a monotone voice from behind the small crowd that was formed in front of me.

_Gaara!_ I smiled, if Gaara was here that meant that Sasuke and Neji would be here any minute, plus Gaara could be quite scary if he wanted to.

"Entertaining ourselves, and you Shukaku?" Itachi coldly answered back.

That's Gaara's last name, but he really hates it. It remins him of his Father, he doesn't like him.

"My name is Gaara, and I, unlike you, go to school here" Gaara replied still using the freakish monotone voice. "I think you should go now" he added as an after thought.

"I agree with Gaara" Sasuke's voice said behind him.

Damn it, I couldn't see a thing! Itachi was in the way, and I doubted he would move anytime soon.

"Finally something we can agree on" Neji's voice said.

Itachi smiled, extended one hand, petted me on the cheek and said:

"Till tomorrow." Then he quickly turned and marched out, followed by the rest.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, he was still glaring at the where Itachi had walked out of the building. I nodded and turned to Gaara with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like Sasori," Gaara answered to my unspoken question.

'Oki,' I said smiling.

Neji turned to me, how he knew I was standing there was a mystery, but somehow he always knew where I was, the same with Gaara and Sasuke. Other persons he knew where they stood. If they where in the same room, but the three of us he could pinpoint across the nation.

"You're not hurt are you?" Neji asked looking at me with his spooky eyes.

'Unun, not at all,' I knocked on my locker.

"Stupid brother," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, and then he pulled up his book.

"Don't," Gaara said pushing his book away.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that someone stopped him from his precious reading.

"'Cause, we are walking Naruto home," Gaara said.

'You are why?' I asked, it's not like I didn't know how to get away. No one knows the city's ally's like I do. Not so odd, seeing as how I lived in them the first 8 years of my life.

"'Cause I said so", Gaara stated, then he grabbed my jacket slammed my locket closed, grabbed a hold of my shoulder and dragged me out of the building.

That's a long pretty boring story so I'll skip it.

Chapter 2

'_Gaara_' I grabbed a hold of Gaara's waistband and pointed.

"I'm not going to", Gaara said immediately.

"Why not", Neji asked, once again it was a complete mystery how he could notice TenTen, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru getting harassed by Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi.

"I'm not going to help someone who can't stand up for there own existents", Gaara said looking at he others in disgust.

'Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru are a part of our Corner, we can't just stand here doing nothing', I said trying to get Gaara in to it.

I smiled slightly as Gaara froze, if something could get Gaara to protect anything it was the mentioning of our Corner, The Left Over Corner.

"Fine", he muttered.

"Well then", Sasuke said closing his book and putting it in his bag.

"We get to pick on the bullies", Neji said smiling happily, "I'm in".

'Let's bring there attention somewhere else', I said pulling out a whistle from my school bag - I usually use it to answer questions in class but now it served an other propose. I blew in it, hard. Everybody's attention turned to me. I smiled, I really I wanted to run away, but I didn't.

Maybe it was the fact the two of my friends stood there, perhaps it was cause somewhere deep down I knew that if I did this it would lead to something good, I didn't know for sure. But I thought it was odd, it's not like I like the Royal Corner, I should let them get bullied, maybe feel slightly guilty about Kiba and Shika, but why the rest?

"What do you want?" Gaara interrupted my thoughts in an icy tone that could have frozen water.

"Meddlesome today, aren't we?" Itachi said without looking at us.

Kiba is a shy guy who has brown spiky hair and black eyes, he's okay.

"We just happened to de here", Neji said staring blindly at the wall three inches to the left of Itachi's head. Itachi smiled, his smiles are always so creepy.

"We also happen to enjoy meddling with your interest, Itachi", Gaara said smiling. I admit Itachi was scary, but Gaara was scarier.

"And what are you going to do?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I'm calling mom", Sasuke said, when the hell did he start paying attention? Usually he would still be reading, not caring a piss about what was going on around him. But then again, we have never done something like this before.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?" Itachi said with a shaky voice.

I stole a quick glance at Sasuke's phones display and saw the words:

"Calling

Uchiha Mikoto

0584910114"

He was actually calling her!

Itachi's and Sasuke's mom is really scary when angry, she even managed to scare Gaara!

Sasuke smirked and shoved Itachi the display. Then he clicked "Loud". The beeping of the calling rang through the ally. Everybody turned pale, Uchiha Mikoto was infamous.

Itachi raised his hands, Sasuke smiled and interrupted his call. Itachi quickly turned, without an other word, and marched away.

I turned to Sasuke…to find him reading, again.

**Epilogue**

I smiled, as I walked up the road that led to the school's front, blocking of the reflections of the letters with my hand.

"Hi!" a happy voice greeted me from my left, I turned and saw Sakura smiling at me.

"Morning", TenTen said, I smiled.

Ever since that Itachi incident The Royal Corner and The Left Over Corner hade sort of moved together, we changed the name – mostly on joke, but everybody toke it seriously- so now we are one corner under the name The Royal Left Over's.

Yes, we lack imagination.

"Hey, Cupcake", Sasuke called, standing with Gaara and Neji waving calmly.

I smiled and continued to walk up the road with all of my friend.

THE END


End file.
